Lelouch's Phonecall
by Lioner15
Summary: Lelouch receives a call on his cellphone one day, and the person on the other line knows who he is! It also seems that the seemingly dangerous person is in Ashford Academy! One-shot that takes place during season one. Read and review! No pairings, sorry. I don't own the picture.


**Hi everyone! I just recently rewatched Code Geass with my father and decided to do a one-shot for it. Hope you all like it! It's suppose to take place somewhere in R1 after Suzaku enrolls in Ashford Academy. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"C.C., you know eating that much pizza isn't healthy..."<p>

The green-haired girl shrugged at Lelouch, looking at him with a bored expression. "Since when is worrying about me important, Lelouch?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, returning to his magazine. He was reading the latest news about Zero and Britannia's next actions against him. "It's not you who is important, it's-"

The phone rang before Lelouch could finish. He sighed and picked it up with an annoyed expression on his face. "Who is calling me..." He muttered, turning the thing around and examining the caller ID. The name only came up as ?.

"Ugh, if it's a prank call..." Lelouch said quietly before picking it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello there, Lelouch..."

Lelouch's brow furrowed. This person was someone he'd never heard before. The voice was deep and masculine, but almost too deep to be a real person. _I wonder...who is this? Someone who knows I'm Zero? Someone who knows I'm the a Britannian Prince? _He thought, the gears in his mind turning.

"Uh, who are you..?" Lelouch asked the person.

"I am someone, aren't we all?" The voice said. "Now, come to the edge of Ashford Academy grounds, near the horse stables."

"Wait, who are you!?" Lelouch yelled loudly. But it was too late, the mysterious person had hung up.

"Is something wrong...?" C.C. asked him, hugging her favorite giant plush, Cheese-kun, tightly against her chest. "You sound worried about something...You hardly use that tone while talking to your friends or the Black Knights."

"I am not worried, only a bit concerned." Lelouch said quickly as he stood up from his chair. "Look, I'll be right back. Don't leave this room, got it?"

C.C. sighed in annoyance and lied down on Lelouch's bed. "Fine, fine, if it is your will. But don't blame me if I end up getting bored and ordering more pizza. Your room isn't exactly an exciting place after all."

The leader of the Black Knights only shook his head and set out towards the stables. He only got halfway there before-

"Lulu!"

"Oh no...why now Shirley...?" Lelouch muttered aloud to himself. He turned around to see his orange-haired friend. "Ah, Shirley!" He said, louder so that she could hear him. "What is it?"

The student council member was smiling as she ran up to Lelouch. "The Prez wanted to talk to us all! She said it was a big thing or something. I'm not sure what is the news though..."

_Ugh, I don't need this now... _Lelouch thought, clenching his fists._ If this person knows I am Zero or a prince I'll be in giant trouble. "_Uh, well I kinda have to do something first. Is it okay if I go there first and then go to the Student Council Room?"

"Um, I don't know..." Shirley said, her gaze at her feet. "The Prez seemed really excited about it, like she wanted to tell everyone as soon as possible. She even made Nina get off her computer!"

"I see..." Lelouch said, relaying his thoughts in his head. "...Shirley, just head back and I'll meet up with you."

Shirley looked up at Lelouch, meeting his purple eyes. "O-Oh, alright. I'll see you then I guess..."

Lelouch nodded and began running towards the place of interest. He looked around to make sure no one was around when he heard his name called once more.

"Lelouch! Buddy!"

Lelouch spun around, putting on a fake happy face. "Ah, Rivalz! What are you doing here now?"

"I was just about to ask you the same!" Rivalz said, waving his arms up in the air. "C'mon! Prez wants us at the council room!"

_Again with the student council? Milly, what are you up to... "_Uh, sorry, but I can't right now! I'll meet up with you guys later, I promise!"

With a sprint, Lelouch took off. However this only lasted a couple seconds before he doubled over to rest. "Ugh...damn athletic ability..." He muttered before walking at a hurried pace.

As he took another step, Lelouch's phone rang once more. Without a second to waste he picked it up.

"Lelouch! Are you going against what I say? Wow, that's like, so unlike you!" Milly yelled over the phone. "Shirley told me so! What can be more important than a meeting regarding-"

With a BEEP Lelouch shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. "Sorry." He said aloud as he grabbed the handle to the horses' stable.

As he stepped inside the old wooden stables he was met by a ton of decorations, cake, noise-makers, Pizza Hut pizza, Arthur the cat, Milly, his little sister Nunnally, the whole enchilada.

"Hey! Lelouch how _dare_ you hang up on me!" Milly screamed into her phone, unaware that Lelouch was right at the entrance of the place. "When I find you I'm shoving your own cake in your face a-"

"Milly, Lelouch is right here.." Nnunally said waving her little red noise-maker. She smiled brightly in the direction of her older brother, "Right Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded, disbelief still clouding him. "U-Uh, Nunnally, what are you doing here?"

"We got her here." Milly said, taking the phone away from her ear. "But now the surprise is ruined!"

"What surprise...?" Lelouch echoed, tilting his head.

"The party we were throwing for your birthday, silly!"

Lelouch turned around to see the rest of the student council walk in. Nina, Shirley, Rivalz, and Suzaku. It was Shirley who had spoken.

"Yep!" Nunnally explained, "You've been so busy and stressed out lately i drivers it would be a good idea for the student council to throw you a great big party! It's the least we all can do! Milly didn't wanna tell you though, so she planned it as a surprise."

"Yeah, I used a voice changer thing to even throw you off guard!" Milly exclaimed, "I then realized that we needed more time to set up, so I sent the others after you."

"So, Lelouch, are you surprised?! Do you like it?" Nunnally said, barely able to contain her excitement. "I got your favorite flavor cake too!"

Lelouch smiled and walked over to his wheel-chair ridden sister and held her hand lightly. "Yes, I love it all. Thank you very much Nunnally. It means a lot to me that you care so much. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Nunnally smiled brightly. "You're welcome Lelouch! I couldn't ask for a better big brother!"

Suzaku held up a bottle of soda above his head and exclaimed, "Alright everyone, let's have this celebration underway!

"Happy 17th birthday Lelouch!"


End file.
